Perdido
by Become one with Makita
Summary: -no te hagas ilusiones… lo de ayer solo fue sexo –le dijo con el remordimiento de haberle utilizado y salio de la habitación, dejando al albino con el corazón roto.Maka nunca en toda la noche le había respondido a sus Te amo.


**Advertencia: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Y a las perras que me digan que esta no es la personalidad de Maka les recuerdo que Maka Albarn no es Bella Swan, en otras palabras no es el modelito de mina boluda que viene instalado en fanfiction desde hace un par de años eh**

No era la primera vez que hablaba con Kid en un atardecer luego de una tarde entera de jugar los 3 chicos en la cancha de básquetball. Black Star no estaba en ese momento por que había ido a comprar unos refrescos, seguramente estaría haciendo un escándalo de que deberían dárselo como ofrenda por ser un dios y todas esas cosas de magnifica persona que diría el, pero ahora no le importaba que no estuviera su adorado amigo ególatra a su lado, es mas, le favorecía. Podría golpear a Kid en toda la cara sin que alguien lo detuviese. Era la primera vez que le molestaba hablar con Kid una tarde luego de jugar.

Estaba sentado alado de el en la banca con un brazo sobre la espalda del blanco sosteniendo su cabeza y con la otra haciendo rebotar el balon mientras le miraba con sus ojos ámbar –Si tu no avanzas … puedo seguir yo por ti? –Soul le miro con los ojos llenos de furia, esa mirada que Kid le daba le irritaba.

-A que te refieres? –dijo Soul en un intento en vano de reprimir la ira, pero fallo y emitió un gruñido. Sus puños se cerraron y comenzaron a temblarles.

-El mundo sigue girando Soul, puede que no te des cuenta –Soul no entendía nada y solo queria golpearlo –El que ignores a Maka y pases menos tiempo con ella, y el que sigas guardando esos sentimientos no haran que Maka te ame, no importa cuanto lo guardes o lo desees, Maka no vendrá sola a ti. Mas sin embargo, fuera de tus pensamientos y esa caja de deseos y sentimientos, el mundo gira y mas de una persona desea a Maka … y como amigo lo lamento pero yo también me incluyo –dijo Kid mirando hacia abajo dejando de rebotar la pelota y tomándola entre sus manos.

Soul le miro desafiante –Eso Significa que vas a robarme a mi chica?

-En ningún momento fue tuya, tu nunca clavaste la bandera, nunca mostraste sentimientos que ella pudiera detectar y darse cuenta. Maka no es de nadie, ella nunca fue una nena dependiente de ti, salio con innumerables personas y de todas se canso, lo cual demuestra que mientras tu vivías solo y sin nadie encerrado en tus sentimientos hacia ella, ella ya vivía su vida, y yo quiero formar parte de esa vida, Maka me gusta desde hace mucho, prácticamente comencé a enamorarme de ella poco tiempo después de que la conocí. Estoy diciendo que si tu no te le declaras yo lo voy a hacer. Lo siento –finalizo. Soul con los ojos blancos de rabia se levanto y alzo el puño al aire listo para darle un golpe.

-Oigan chicos que sucede? –Interrumpio Black Star en la escena con las 3 latas de refresco en la mano con una mirada confusa. –No me digan que iban a empezar una pelea y no me dijeron –dijo lanzando las latas y yéndose a pelear con sus amigos. Dándose golpes leves, sin lastimarse, jugando. Aunque cuando Kid y Soul se agarraban parecían golpearse con furia enserio. Llego un momento en que Black Star tuvo que separarse para no resultar herido el, puesto que los 2 amantes de la rubia se habían empezado a golpear mal y eso a Black Star no le gustaba –Chicos ya paren –dijo a lo que parecía ser el aire ya que los otros 2 estaban tan enfocados en matarse que no le oyeron- Oigan escuchen a su dios malditos idiotas! –Grito con furia el peliazul. La pelea de Kid y Soul se volvía mas seria cada vez. Soul y Kid casi nunca peleaban, al menos no con esas ganas de matarse. Seria que Kid ya le había dicho a Soul que quería a Maka? Black Star bajo la mirada al pensar eso, no le gustaba que una chica se interfiriera en su amistad de macho, a demas que no le gustaba cuando estaban enojados. –Oigan ustedes ya paren! –los 2 hicieron caso y siguieron matándose. Black Star se harto y les lanzo las latas golpeándolos. Lo cual hizo reaccionar a los 2 chicos –Hagan lo que quieran! –grito para luego salir del lugar e irse a su casa.

Soul y Kid se miraron fijamente y luego se fueron a sus casas.

Hace mucho que se había vuelto de noche para cuando Soul llego al departamento.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y se encontró a Maka recostada en el sillón viendo una película en el nuevo reproductor de DVD que habían comprado. Ante el ruido de la puerta ella giro al verle y le miro con preocupación. Y con razón . Tenia moretones y raspones por todo el cuerpo. Ella le sonrió arqueando un poco las cejas.

-Te volviste a pelear con los chicos? –dijo para luego reír. Soul solo sonrió.

-Nah, soy demasiado cool para pelear, solo nos pasamos un poco de manos –dijo llevando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y entrando al departamento cerrando la puerta.

Al rato Soul se encontraba recostado en el sofa con la cabeza en las piernas de Maka y ella curándole las heridas. Aunque no estaba muy a gusto, odiaba el alcohol! Lo que provocaba que soltara gruñidos y Maka risas. Okay esa es una escena muy de pareja diría Soul, pero no lo eran, solo se tenían demasiada confianza entre si, eso adoraba de Maka, y temía perderlo de decirle sus sentimientos, que todo cambiara para bien o para mal, y también que no se sentía solo. Levanto la cabeza e inconscientemente llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de ella y la rozo con los dedos, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Esta se desconcertó y abrió los ojos. Soul comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con su palma, logrando un confort en la rubia que hizo que cerrara los ojos, y poco a poco fuese bajando su cabeza hasta chocar su frente con la del albino, que quedo totalmente sonrojado y sorprendido._ Estoy diciendo que si tu no te le declaras yo lo voy a hacer. Lo siento. _Esa frase de Kid regreso a su mente y se harmo de valor, era ahora o nunca. Se levanto un poco sentandose en el sofa moviendo a Maka, pero antes de que ella pudiera mirarle el habia tomado su rostro entre sus manos y juntado sus frentes.

Maka pensó que esto no era inusual en su amigo, una muestra de cariño como la de antes quizás, pero esto ya rayaba todo lo logico y conocido con el. Algo en su interior se prendía al sentir su piel caliente sobre la suya, y por alguna razón, juraba que Soul se le estaba acercando. Pudo comprenderlo, quería besarla, ella envolvió su cuello con sus brazos y le tiro en el sillón, sorprendiendo demasiado al moreno, que quedo aun mas desconcertado al tener a su técnica arriba suyo. Con una mirada de deseo. Vio como ella llevo un dedo hacia su labio y lo toco.

-Deseas esto? –le susurro Albarn viéndole con el dedo aun en su labio.

Una llamita de felicidad se prendió en el alvino en ese momento, y le hizo sonreír un momento y asentir con la cabeza. Sintiéndose en el cielo, su chica soñada estaba con el en una situación con la que había soñado mas de una vez. La amaba, todo de ella, daría todo por ella, buscaría en cielo mar tierra espacio y mucho mas todo lo que ella deseara para ser feliz, la necesitaba, el podía salir de su oscuridad gracias a ella. Si ella le quería también, explotaría de felicidad.

Maka se acerco mas a el y choco sus labios con los del chico, en un beso suave, con muy poca presión. Soul sonrió en el beso y paso sus brazos por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola mas, Maka se separo y le tomo el rostro besándole con mas intensidad, a lo que Soul recibía los besos y los correspondía sintiéndose en el cielo. Ella introdujo su lengua en la boca de el, y el arma, entendiendo, comenzó a mover su lengua en la boca de ella, explorándola, y jugando con la suya, causándole ligeros temblores placenteros a ella. Nada los separaba, solo la falta de oxigeno.

-Que pasa? –pregunto el temiendo haber echo algo malo por los temblores de ella.

-Nada, es solo que soy sensible –comento sonrojada para luego volver a besarlo con pasión introdujendo su lengua y jugando con la de el, con una sensación aun mas placentera con la saliva. El comenzó a acariciar su cabello y su espalda, lentamente. Sin ir con prisas, disfrutando con felicidad del momento, olvidándose de todo y concentrándose en ella.

Aunque la técnica no opinaba lo mismo, las sensaciones que sentía por los besos, las caricias y la lengua de Soul le encantaban y le eran extremadamente placenteras, haciéndola desear mas, pegándose mas a el, sintiendo el contacto de sus pieles calientes. Comenzó a besarlo con mas intensidad, recorriendo su boca con su lengua, logrando que empezaran a calentarse, en especial Maka, que quería mas y mas hasta poder terminar lo que habían empezado ahora. Sus manos se posicionaron en los largos y bien formados brazos del chico para poder pasar sus manos por estos.

Soul al sentir las manos de su técnica acariciándole ahogo un gemido que hizo que se corte el beso, cosa que aprovecho para tomarla de la cadera acercándola mas, y hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, pasando sus labios por este. La rubia se apego aun mas a el, tanto, que podía sentirle el corazón latirle. Soul, con el corazón en la garganta y con miedo, se acerco a su oído.

-Te amo –susurro el de pelo blanco. Ella al oír esto se sobresalto sorprendida, y se alejo un poco de el, levantándose. Nunca espero eso de su arma hacia ella, le aterraba y sorprendía en demasía lo que ocurría, ella lo quería como un hermano y como su mejor amigo, nunca como algo mas, aun replanteándose sus sentimientos varias veces nunca vio a Soul en sus posibilidades de que sea alguien que le gustase. El la miro con miedo, por su repentina acción, no creyó que actuaría así. Por lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos segundos pensó que su técnica sentía algo por el, que podía ser correspondido y vivir una eternidad a su lado siendo felices los 2. El corazón se le partía al ver a la rubia, le estaba doliendo su presencia, no solo eso, lo estaba desesperando –Maka? –susurro viéndola a los ojos –Maka tu sientes algo por mi? –dijo esto para levantarse un poco confundiendo mas a la de ojos olivar –Dime que necesito o que me falta para que sientas algo por mi –Soul se fijo en que la chica vio como estaban posicionados y luego desvió la mirada. La guadaña, desesperada, busco los labios de ella. Pero Maka se aparto.

-Lo siento, si seguiríamos desde aquí seria aprovecharme de tus sentimientos –susurro para pararse e irse camino a su habitación.

-Maka! –Grito el para luego abrazarla por la espalda y comenzar a llora –dime que quieres que haga para que me ames también, te amo y haría todo por ti! –dijo para luego besarla con pasión tomándola entre sus brazos sin posibilidad de escape ante los golpes y movimientos forzados de ella.

Maka seguía intentando liberarse, a pesar de que se estaba entregando a aquel exquisito beso. Intentaba separarse por el bien de el, para no herirle, para no crearle falsas ilusiones. El aire se le acababa y Soul la seguía besando, tuvo que separarse ella para respirar –Te amo –susurro el arma mientras la acorralaba contra una pared y comenzaba a besarle el cuello salvajemente, manteniéndola aun prisionera en sus brazos. Maka estaba perdiendo la conciencia y se estaba entregando al éxtasis de los besos que le daba su arma, tan salvajes pero a la vez suaves, dulces y placenteros, dejándole marcas rojas al marchar de sus labios sobre su suave piel.

Ella comenzó a suspirar de placer mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello del chico y otros se deslizaban por la tela de la remera que llevaba puesta en acto de acariciarle la espalda. El, seguía con su labor de marcarla, de besarla y hacerla sentir en el cielo, de hacerla suya. Se dirigió a su oído y lo lambió, sintiendo a la rubia moverse bajo el y oyendo un gemido por su parte, metió toda su oreja en su boca y comenzó a lamerla y mordisquearla, escuchando los sonoros gemidos de la técnica y como se movía y aferraba a el.

-Te quiero –dijo y le deposito un beso en el cuello –te adoro –dijo y dejo un beso en su frente- Te amo –susurro y beso su mejilla –mi Maka –susurro y la beso con pasión. Aun con movimientos torpes y sin experiencia hacia eso, si eso quería Maka para que el estuviera con ella eso haría, no le importaría, mientras Maka le quisiera, si eso necesitaba eso haría.

Maka comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta el final de la remera de el, para quitársela y dejar su amplio pecho al descubierto. El cual, conservaba esa cicatriz por la que tanto había llorado, pero que ahora se le hacia totalmente deliciosa. Paso sus brazos por el cuello de el y siguió besándole, sintiendo como cada beso la prendía y calentaba mas. Ignoraba lo que le decía Soul, solo sitia un deseo creciente en su interior, que incrementaba la lujuria y la excitación en ella.

Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por el pecho del peli blanco de la misma manera que los besos y mordidas del chico circulaban por su cuello, rápido, con pasión y con deseo, provocándose placer mutuamente. Sus finos dedos recorrieron la cicatriz de la guadaña desde su cintura hasta su hombro, causándole escalofríos de placer, mientras sus otros dedos cumplían la labor de pasearse libremente por su ancha espalda, sintiendo su piel caliente.

El se alejo de su cuello y comenzó a ir hacia su pecho dejando lametones y besos en el, mientras sentía las manos de Maka en su cuerpo y bajaba las tiras de la remera de ella para poder subir y besar sus hombros, aunque luego de un tiempo, le quito la remera susurrando en su oído –puedo? –a lo que ella respondió con la cabeza dando su afirmación, y el junto con la remera le quito su brazier pasándoselo por arriba de sus hombros, lanzándolo a quien sabe donde en la sala, para luego dirigirse a sus pechos y comenzar a lamerlos, causándole espasmos de placer a la ojiverde, chupando sus pezones con delicadeza, lambiéndolos, lamiendo todos sus pechos dejándolos húmedos, mientras que con una mano sostenía uno acariciándolo y pellizcando sus pezones endurecidos, la otra se ocupaba de acariciar su espalda, mientras su boca succionaba sus pezones.

Maka se aferraba a su cabello y pasaba sus manos por su pecho y por su espalda, suspirando con la respiración agitada y con el cuerpo totalmente caliente, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados contra su voluntad por el placer y su boca se abría para dejar salir algún suspiro de vez en cuando. Soul dirigió su mano hacia su cintura, debajo de su vientre, y a la rubia se le escapo un pequeño gemido, que la impulso a bajar sus manos desde su espalda, hasta el botón del pantalón del peliblanco, desabrochándolo y haciendo que sus pantalones cayeran, dejándolo solo en boxers.

-Te quiero –le susurro Soul, pero a ella no le importo, no le oía, tampoco quería, solo quería tener sexo esa noche, que la recordaría como inolvidable, por que hace tiempo que nadie la satisfacía así. Soul no dijo nada ante la acción de la rubia, solo soltó varios gruñidos cuando sintió las caderas de ella chocar contra las suyas obteniendo fricción, y ella, también solo varios gemidos pequeños.

-Puedo?- dijo el de nuevo en su oído cuando su mano se poso en el botón del short d ella para bajarlo.

Ella le mordió la oreja y le susurro –si, te deseo tanto…-dijo para luego besarle metiendo su lengua, y al cabo de un rato separarse por la falta de aire –vamos a mi habitación –dijo y se dirigieron ahí, donde Soul la poso con delicadeza en la cama y se posiciono a 4 patas sobre ella. Para luego besarla y llevar sus manos hasta sus bragas, cosa que la chica noto, y para no ser la primera en quedar sin nada, le quito los boxers de un tirón, dejando a la vista, el miembro de el, haciendo que aparte la vista sonrojada.

Soul hizo lo mismo con las bragas de ella, pero comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su intimidad, por arriba, sin meterlos dentro, haciéndola tener escalofríos y espasmos de placer que se manifestaban como pequeños gemidos. Sus gemidos aumentaron al sentir los expertos dedos de pianista en su interior moviéndose, tocando todo en diferentes fuerzas y velocidades, volviéndola loca.

Hasta ahora no había sentido nada salvo por las caricias tan placenteras de Maka, pero su rostro y sus gemidos lo estaban excitando. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados y su boca solo se habría para dejar salir esos gemidos que el le causaba. Sus dedos seguían moviéndose, y le encantaba eso, se sentía calido y muy húmedo, si solo los dedos se sentía así de bien cuando este dentro de ella tocara el sol y las estrellas.

Sentía que se había erectado, incluso le daba vergüenza que se estuviera frotando sin querer contra la piel de Maka. Aunque se olvido de eso al sentir la mano de Maka en su miembro tomándolo entre sus 2 manos mientras le miraba y gemía.

-solo entra ya –dijo casi suplicante ahogándose en su propio placer. El le obedeció, tomando su miembro entre sus manos sin antes acercarse a su oído y susurrarle.

-Te amo Maka, siempre te ame y amare –dicho esto, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, sintiendo tanto placer que no podría describirlo, estaba húmedo, caliente, y apretado dentro, nunca se había sentido tan bien, sus embestidas aumentaban en velocidad haciendo que sintiera mas placer y comenzara a gemir el también, sus manos se entrelazaron con las de Maka para obtener una mejor posición y moverse mas rápido.

Maka se senita en las nubes, para ser Soul un principiante lo hacia muy bien, sus gemidos eran totalmente deliciosos de oir y le encantaban, aunque no pudiera oírlos muy bien por los suyos propios que eran bastante altos, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía llena y con algo muy grande y grueso dentro. Su entrepierna estaba muy húmeda y sentía los leves sonidos que causaba cuando Soul chocaba con sus fluidos, aunque no le tomase mucha importancia.

Maka coloco sus piernas en los hombros de el, el peliblanco entendió y las tomo para comenzar a moverse a un ritmo mas rápido y salvaje, sus manos se dirigieron a su entrepierna aumentando el placer en ella y el nivel de sus gritos. Las estocadas ya comenzaban a marcarse en su piel dejándola roja, pero no le importaba, se sentía mejor de lo que nunca lo había echo, la fuerza con la que soul lo hacia los estaban volviendo locos.

Por alguna razón Maka sentía que se estaba llenando, estaba por llegar, lo sabia –S-S-Soul! Ah Ah A-Ah M-me voy Ah Ah! – dijo entre gemidos rasguñando con sus manos las sabanas. Soul asintió, el también estaba por llegar, aumento mas la velocidad de sus embestidas para llegar junto a ella, para estar a su lado incluso en el climax. No paso mucho para que ambos llegaran juntos con una sensación de placer esplendida, el se derramo dentro de ella y sin fuerzas por semejante orgasmo tan delicioso, cayo encima de la rubia abrazándola, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de susurrarle con el poco aire que tenia en los pulmones.

-Te amo –le dijo mientras respiraba aceleradamente al igual que ella.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, colándose por las ventanas, iluminando la habitación donde dormían los 2 jóvenes. Maka fue la primera en despertar, que al sentir la luz y el calor del sol decidió levantarse, hasta que una mano le detuvo.

-Quédate un rato mas –susurro su acompañante peliblanco, Maka, con todo el dolor del mundo y la mirada apagada le respondió.

-no te hagas ilusiones… lo de ayer solo fue sexo –le dijo con el remordimiento de haberle utilizado y salio de la habitación, dejando al albino con el corazón roto.

Maka nunca en toda la noche le había respondido a sus Te amo.

_**Ace tanto q no escribo lemon q ya m cuesta acerlo…aunke m salio muy morboso XD**_


End file.
